The present invention relates to a television system using a marking code superimposed on the picture. It is used in the field of television.
New television services such as ANTIOPE(digital acquisition and televising of pictures organised into writing pages) or EPEOS (programmed recording of broadcasts on orders from sources) lead to the use of marks for making the performance of transmissions or broadcasts (e.g. start and finish of a programme).
Such marks are already used, for example in the form of "pellets" on telecine projector films or in the form of a "locating member" on cue or guide tracks of recording media.
These types of marks are difficult to use and cannot be readily adapted to the operating difficulties encountered in line broadcasting, such as breakdowns or direct transmission over running.